


Persistence

by ImhereImQuire



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Mild Coersion, Preseries, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImhereImQuire/pseuds/ImhereImQuire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A hundred times I told him no, and he said yes,”the other woman told her, “until finally I was saying yes as well. He was not the sort of men to be denied.”</p><p>“I know the sort” the queen said with a wry smile.</p><p>“Has your grace ever known a man like that, I wonder?”</p><p>“Robert,” she lied, thinking of Jaime. [Cersei, A Feast For Crows]</p><p>Cersei tries to break things off with Jaime, but he will not have it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persistence

She has told him that it is over; that this, what they are to one another, what they will always be to one another cannot happen again, that the risk is too great and the price too high. That they have a child to think of now, a son who grows to look more like him with every passing day, . They risk more heads than their own now, she reminds him, and no mother should be so selfish as to risk the life of their child for the sake of their own happiness. The words would cut him to the quick if he allowed them to, but instead he chooses to ignore them entirely.  
  
“Are we going to fuck or not?” he asks, matter of factly, refusing to recognise a single world she has said over the past half hour. Frustrated, naturally, she slaps him, the crack echoing about the room as his cheek is brought to flush.  
  
“Is that a yes, or a no?” he asks with feigned innocence, beginning to strip himself of the iron plates acting as a barrier between he and his twin. She slaps him again for that, of course, but he only grins, smirking as segments of armour fell to the ground, making muffled thuds as they hit the rug beneath their feet.  
  
“Remember yourself, Ser!” she commands, and he does. He remembers himself to be but half of a whole, remembers where the answer to his own heart’s beat lies. He never could remember himself without remembering Cersei, and when he remembers Cersei he can think of little else.   
  
“Tell me you are not in love with me” he insists as he clutches her against him and there it is, the first note of vulnerability in his tone. The gauntlet had been thrown -both, in fact lay at their feet- and if she can bring herself to say the words then he knows that he has lost her, and will be forced to leave alone.  
  
She glares at him ferociously, and while her lips part no sound escapes. She tries again, and again, but there is nothing but silence, not even when his laces are ripped open and his cock withdrawn. He looks at her quizically, daring her to say the words that will break his heart but she cannot bear to say it any more than he can bear to hear, and she cannot even conceive of what it would be like to mean it, any more than he.   
  
He laughs, more from relief than amusement, for if she loves him then she cannot mean what she says, and he feels no shame or hesitation from sweeping her from her feet and carrying her to her bed. “Jaime!” she protests, even as her fingers entwine themselves behind his head when she is lifted. “Jaime…. Jaime, no…”  
  
“No you will not tell me that you are not in love with me” he replies as he lays her down, and she scowls but cannot contradict him, though she pushes ineffectually against his chest. The gesture is not even a token, and not so much as half of what she would be capable of were she resisting him in earnest. “Jaime…” the words are full of lust and longing, and more sadness than he can bear to let her languish in. To live without his touch is beyond her, and he will not see her try.   
  
The front of her gown gathers about his hips as he catches her heels and lifts them high, insinuating himself between her thighs. “Tell me you do not love me” he says again, reminding her that she has it in her power to banish him, if that is what is in her heart. She stares daggers at him, raising an indignant brow, but remains silent and when he slides his cock along the groove of her cunt he is unsurprised to find her no less wet as she had ever been for him in her life. “You’re impossible” she glowers, but there is a note of laughter in her tone, and while there is anger in her eyes still there is fondness too, love enough that for a moment he is motionless and spellbound.   
  
“Get on with it then, before we’re found” she huffs, cuffing him about the head as her hand goes to adjust the angle of his prick, nudging it upward until the head was enveloped within her warmth. He obliges of course, ensheathed to the hilt in a single thrust that leaves them both gasping.   
  
They fuck hard with her raising to meet his every thrust; her feet pressing down upon his arse every time his hips lift from hers. She is as intent on claiming him as he is in claiming her, her cunt clutching him, as much a home to him as the rock had ever been.  
  
When she comes its with a breathy laugh, shared between their lips until he, ever her twin, is laughing too; the same mixture of triumph and relief which he feels in battle. Robert, Jon Aryn, Varys… they can all go to the Others, for in this moment they both feel invicible. She convulses beneath him again, and a third time, and that is too much for him. He finishes within her, lost to all but bliss, and she is quick to gather him in her arms in the aftermath, bringing his head to rest upon her breast and stroking his hair.   
  
“Of course I love you, you fool” she whispers after a time and when he looks up to see her smile, he’s rendered a boy once more. “Always?” he asks, quietly.  
  
“Always.” she nods in reply. “Now tell me that you love me” she adds, giving a pout which is nothing short of girlish.   
  
“I love you, my Cersei. Always and entirely” he tells her and, this confirmed, nothing more is said. Nothing needs to be.


End file.
